Salt and Honey
by pinkribbons
Summary: Syaoran, currently in love with Sakura, writes her a letter proclaiming his love for her. Trouble? Well, somehow, he loses the letter and the letter decides to take a trip around the entire school campus. Will everyone else know before Sakura? [SS]
1. She knew

**Salt and Honey**

****

****

How did she know? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was the way her eyes dulled to a dim-green whenever they had eye contact. Or maybe it was the way when he would come into the classroom and she'd pretend to be fully engrossed with her friends' talking. Or maybe how it seemed that her cheeks turned a cherry pink whenever she was talking to him. He knew what happened; it crept upon him like a spider crawling on its web. It was the one thing he had most feared that she would find out. It was like a whisper in the wind that flew past on an autumn day.

She knew. She knew. She knew. And that's all he needed to know.

Li Syaoran, a boy of supposed strength, laid there in complete, utter fear knowing that she knew that he loved her. How did it happen? Did it happen fast like a storm blustering past or was it calm and slow like the ocean, of its glittering blues, laying still on a tranquil day?

_Going Back… (Long Flashback)_

"Sakura-chan!" Her joyful friend beckoned her so that they could continue on their way to school.

"Matte yo!" A girl with honey-kissed hair and lithe structure ran after her, trip after trip, until she managed to trip over a small, cracked space in the pavement.

"Sakura-chan," Her friend playfully placed two hands on her hips and mocked an angry look, "How many times do I have to tell you, the pavement is not made for tripping on!"

The friend, of who was delicately pale, giggled pleasantly and never-endingly until she managed to grab Sakura's hand and pull her up to safety. Of course, he watched her. It happened every morning, the usual meeting of the two best friends while Sakura would manage to trip on the same space every time. He would periodically chuckle to himself knowing that Sakura would be the only one to trip so clumsily yet all-so cutely at the same time.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed an unfathomable pink and childishly hit her friend's shoulder lightly as they walked into the gates of the school.

He always wondered what her friend was telling her, but he never could get close enough to find out. Currently, he was hidden in a bush, of unwinding twigs and painful branches, which any passers-by may have wondered how he was ever able to climb into the small forest. Winding his way out, he breathlessly broke through the twigged barrier. Quietly, the heels of his shoes barely touching the ground, he followed them in stalker-like silence until they reached the classroom where he, in the most unusual yet casual way, invisibly traced into the classroom and to his assigned seat.

"Oh! Ohayou Syaoran-kun, I didn't see you there!" Ohhh, the way his mind would turn fuzzy when she talked, her voice of seraphims crooning their hymns. Oh, how he loved it, how he adored it. It was encrypted in his mind, the voice of a dove's song, how loving and sweet and…A hand waved in front of his face, forcing him look at the invader of his day-dreaming. Of course, the pinkness painted his cheeks, just as an artist would paint a canvas, it suited him strangely well.

"O-Ohayou" Were the only words the pretty girl received as her friend giggled in one of those bizarre knowingly freaky ways. He plopped down into the cold seat as she set herself in the seat directly in front of his.

During class, in one of those most completely boring Math classes, he caught a certain face of Sakura that was covered with embarrassment while Tomoyo, again was giggling as usual.

Deciding to set his gaze somewhere else, so he wouldn't cause suspicion among the two girls, he situated a hand into his pocket, grasping a crumpled, wrinkled piece of paper. Noiselessly, like a cat advancing its prey, he managed to release the note paper of its constant crinkling and read the writing.

It was a simple love note. One that told of his true, inward feelings of how if he could reach the stars, he'd bring one down to her so it could shine in her hands. One that told that if he could summon the sun, he'd bring it down to her so it would keep her in constant warmth. One…one that told her that if he could give her his heart, he would let her keep it forever. To anyone else, this note would have seemed beyond insane and heart-wrenchingly sappy, but to him, it was the world, it told her all she needed to know and all that he knew. Would he ever give it to her? That was a question he didn't answer and didn't even want to answer. Somehow, every time, his heart would droop lightly weighing down his thoughts of hope when he thought of giving it to her. Of all things, to give it to her! What would she think anyway? No, he _couldn't_ think of that.

"Li Syaoran" He snapped out of his trance.

"Mind answering the question?" The teacher, with his thick, rounded glasses and perspired face asking, more like ordered him dryly while holding a small, pale piece of white chalk in-between his two fingers.

"Okay" Syaoran managed to rummage out of his seat, basically knocking over everything in the process. He caught sight of Sakura, who at this point watched him worriedly, her eyes plastered on him. Of course, at the corner of his eye, he could catch a glimpse of Daidouji trying to keep a straight face. Coughing, a nervous cough, he quickly picked up his belongings, not caring if some were left on the ground and made his way to the chalk board.

And that's when it happened.

To Be Continued! Please Review! =)


	2. Cozy Winter

**Cozy Winter**

_And that's when it happened._

The paper drowned to the ground below, almost taking as much time as possible. It settled there, barely a crinkle to hear, and waited for something or someone to find it. Syaoran, to his own success, had accomplished the problem given to him and was allowed to return to his seat while the Japanese boy in the seat next to his, with an unbelievably freckled face, was called to the front of the room. As if intentionally done, he stepped on the paper, it shifting beneath him and somehow, very peculiarly, it landed a few feet behind everyone's desks. 

Syaoran, having returned to his desk, felt for the wrinkled piece of paper to etch his name onto it, but finding none. Perplexed, he lifted his book to see if maybe he had put it under there for safety. A pit planted in his stomach, filling it with nervous butterflies that caused him to almost feel sick. He sat there, in complete shock, eyes blinking to register what had happened. Where in the hell was that note!? All his feelings were inscribed onto that paper. The feelings that told her she was the stars that shined and how she was the equivalent of a rose blooming! How could it be gone!? No…it _couldn't _be gone.

He was to the point of not breathing and his breath was becoming shorter and shorter, like wood being cut to its last board. Little droplets of sweat appeared on his face, his eyes showing as if he had seen a ghost.

If someone found that note…

If someone read it…

He twitched inwardly; the fear could no longer be hidden. The pit in his stomach deepened, his mind racing to unforeseen thoughts, his world almost collapsing beneath him like little shards of glass breaking! He couldn't take it any longer!

He had to find it! For himself, her, and for his insanity, he had to find it!

"Syaoran-kun?" Almost to the point of shaking, he controlled it and turned to the girl, whom was supposed to be the receiver of the note, and smiled, a very uneasy smile.

"Y-yes" His voice still quivered, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Darting his eyes, from left to right, from right to left, where in the hell was it!? 

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes showed concern almost as if she knew what was going on. No, she didn't know…she couldn't know! She stared at him little closer, and a little closer, and a little closer almost to the point of their noses touching, truthfully wondering what was wrong. She'd never experienced his tense structure almost as if he was a tree not even swaying in the wind, his quivering speech stuttering over every word, and his eyes were an oak brown filled with fright. 

"N-no, of course not, why would there be a-anything wrong" She knew he was lying but decided to dismiss because he would never tell her; he was like her in the way that she was just too stubborn. Daidouji left her giggling fit and watched him in concern. She knew what was wrong but didn't know exactly what. 

"What are you three talking about back there?" The teacher near bellowed to them, the whole class turning to a dead silence and suddenly set their stares among the three friends. He looked intently at them, his pointer with its lethal authority almost having a death presence hovering around the room. 

"I-I was just asking Syaoran-kun how to do this math problem and Tomoyo-chan, decided that she...she..." Sakura's voice squeaked to the epitome of a mouse, her mind rambling for excuses, why couldn't she think!?

"And she was asking me how to do it too because she didn't understand the problem as well" Sakura looked at him in awe, he helped her! He really helped her! He noticed her watching him and passed her a quick smile as the teacher nodded his fake, dull nod while returning to the current lesson.  Finally, the bell rang, sounding its annoying and continuous ring as everyone packed their bags, very quickly, and dashed out to eat their lunches. 

Now was the time!

"Syaoran-kun, are you coming to lunch with us?" Ohhh, that sweet voice of fairies humming in his ear, how he missed it, how he adored it, how he…Stop! He was on a mission and couldn't just go into his constant day dreaming of how her voice sounded when she spoke. She waited quite a while to get an answer, her breath barely sounding. 

"I-I'll be there in a few minutes, y-you guys go on ahead" His voice still trembled and his eyes still darted not even hitting her gaze.

"A-alright, if you're sure" He heard feet shift, quietly almost like little kids walking around a room on Christmas morning and upon hearing the door close, the shutter sounding quite loudly, he set out to search the room for the missing note.

He searched behind the cabinets, under the teacher's and students' desks, all over the floor, under tables, everywhere but he couldn't find it! It was nowhere! It wasn't anywhere! 

Until, as if the devil was shining descending upon him, he saw it. The window was creaked open, only a crack, letting a slow breeze pass through and of course opened enough for a tiny note to flutter through. It was opened there. The way it was plastered there, almost mocking him saying that someone would find it and all his hopes would be destroyed!

He couldn't stand it anymore! He grasped his hair, teeth clenched, his eyes squinting not wanting to see the horrible image of the window opened in his mind! His breath shortened, his heart beating faster until he could hear it thumping in his ears. His thoughts were no longer clear; his vision almost becoming a blur and the only thing he could do was…

Scream. The birds flew, his voice echoing to no end, almost to the point of his voice becoming no more. 

With that done, he set his heart, mind, and spirit to find it! No matter what, he couldn't lose! 

Remembering he had lunch with the oh-so beautiful maiden and her friend, the camcorder freak, he hurried to the courtyard to meet them.

And that's when it started.

___________________

So no one is confused! I don't want that ^_^ This story is mainly set in a flash back! So this chapter was ALL flashback! Buuut, I will give notice when it is not! So when until I give notice, assume that every chapter is a flashback! Okay, now done with that confusion, please read and review! ^_^

Those confused on words in the last chapter (sorry, forgot to put it in the first chapter ^^ ;;):

Japanese-

**Matte yo: Basically, the equivalent of "Wait!" or "Just a second!"**

**Ohayou: Basically, it is the informal greeting for "Good Morning" literally translating to "Morning" in this case because "Ohayou Gozaimasu" is "Good Morning" **

^_^ READ AND REVIEW!

Thank you ^.~


End file.
